Clase s
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: -¿Qué eres tú? "¿Qué que soy?"-No eres Alfa, no eres un Beta, no eres Omega ¿Qué eres tú? "No lo sé." La confusión de Furihata y Akashi antes de conocerse. Entendible si has leido Lazos Involuntarios. AU omegaverse
_**Disclaimer:Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Por si acaso la forma que esta escrito es así a propósito, como si fuera una canción al menos el final. (?)**_

* * *

-¿Qué eres tú?

-¿Qué que soy?

-No eres Alfa, no eres un Beta, no eres Omega ¿Qué eres tú?

-No lo sé.

Hacia años una chica Alfa le había hecho esa pregunta cuando solo era un niño de cinco o seis años que aun no comprendía que el mundo se dividía en clases diferentes.

Existían los Alfas, aquellos que eran desde el nacimiento un poco mas bruscos que los chicos normales, eran bastante territoriales con sus cosas y peleaban por casi cualquier cosa, cuando crecían la cosa en vez de mejorar a veces empeoraba, aunque claro con excepciones, pero tanto machos como hembras Alfa solían ser iguales en carácter.

Existían los Betas, que eran los que con los cuales se llevaba mucho mejor, eran más tranquilos que las dos especies que estaban en el extremo, aunque a veces también solían rechazarlo por ser diferente. A la gente no suele gustarle las cosas diferentes.

Existían los Omegas, aquellos que en un principio parecían tranquilos, pero eran calculadores, competitivos sobre todo si alguno de ellos había echado el ojo al mismo Alfa, eran crueles a veces entre ellos mismos, su arma más fuerte era su propia lengua, más afilada de lo común, donde podían decir cosas realmente crueles.

En ninguna de las tres especies encajaba.

Creyó que era un Omega por atraer generalmente Alfas para pareja, su primera pareja lo era, pero lo dejó, cuando vio que este golpeo a un Omega que se acercaba mucho a su novio, una conducta que se espera de un Alfa, pero no de un Omega.

Aquel Alfa llamado Owigara Shigehiro se fue con el Omega que era su mejor amigo en ese entonces Kuroko Tetsuya.

Y él seguía preguntándose ¿Qué era él? ¿Por qué no encajaba en ningún lado? Era un cambiaforma animal como algunos Alfas y Omegas sin embargo ¿Por qué no era ninguno de ellos?

Furihata Kōki no podía dejar de cuestionarse. Quien era él y el porqué de su existencia.

A los quince años perdió a su familia en un confuso incidente y se puso a trabajar en cualquier cosa para subsistir, no dejaría que nadie se hiciera cargo de él como si no fuese capaz de vivir solo.

Si fuese un Omega no dudaría de pedir ayuda.

Pero el odiaba pedir ayuda. ¿Sería un Alfa? ¿Entonces porque atraía a Alfas también? Omegas y Alfas casi por igual.

¿Qué era él? Aparte de ser un chihuahua en una forma animal no era nada más. No sabía a qué especie era ¿A dónde pertenecía? Se sentía tan fuera de lugar.

El año siguiente un chico, que era un Alfa le invito a trabajar en un local de comida junto a su "hermano" que en realidad no era su hermano de sangre, pero había convivido con este tanto tiempo que lo consideraba un hermano.

Furihata acepto el trabajo, aunque el Alfa que se llamaba Kagami Taiga parecía bastante interesado en él. Lo presentía, esa forma en que le miraba y el ligero sonrojo que se formaba en este cuando se acercaba a este.

No le era indiferente, pero no quería involucrarse con nadie ya que por ser diferente siempre era rechazado al final.

Sin embargo un día después de trabajar un beso había surgido entre ambos cuando este le fue a acompañar a su casa y se despedían, había sido tan mágico ese momento, tan delicioso y sublime.

-¿Serias mi novio Furi?-Pidió el Alfa que encima era un felino, no es que le desagradara, pero solía decirse que había una guerra entre caninos y felinos.

-Es que Kagami-san, yo ni siquiera soy un Omega…

-Eres un clase S, lo sé.

-¿Clase S?

-Si, hace poco me enteré que existía, pero no me molesta eso ¿Sabes? –Miro hacia cualquier lado- ¿Te molesta salir con un Alfa?

-No, para nada…-Sonrió contento, al menos había alguien que no lo juzgaba por lo que era. Y que sabía lo que era.

¿Pero que era un clase S?

Kagami le explico un poco, pero no lo entendió muy bien, así que decidió averiguar por el mismo.

Era como una fusión del Alfa y el Omega, no siendo ninguno de ellos, el podía tanto procrear como ser defensor de su familia, podía ser independiente como un Alfa pero podía ser más tranquilo y calculador como un Omega y cuidar perfectamente a sus crías.

Que extraño era. Pero es lo que era.

Al fin sabía lo que era y lo mejor, había más como él.

No era el único.

Pensar que gracias a Kagami lo supo, sin embargo al final su relación término por que se veían demasiado como hermanos más que ninguna otra cosa.

Luego conoció a una chica la cual quería impresionar con algún deporte para que se fijara en él. El optó por el básquet.

Por el básquet conoció a un hombre rubio, un Alfa extranjero que le haría sufrir una relación dolorosa.

Y más tarde.

Y más pronto, no tenía ni idea de lo que su destino le depararía.

Ni que su destino quedaría sellado por un accidente con otra persona.

* * *

Persona que desde su nacimiento fue criada como Alfa. Por su padre Akashi Masaomi.

Su padre sabía desde un principio lo que su hijo era, porque el también lo era, la clase Supreme, sin embargo prefería que su hijo pelirrojo fuese como un Alfa.

Pero Akashi nunca se sintió completamente un Alfa, porque su otro yo le hacía ser demasiado calculador y no dejarse llevar por cualquier Omega que se le insinuara.

Se enamoro primeramente de un Alfa llamado Nijimura, pero que le abandono primero por las amenazas de Masaomi y segundo por la enfermedad de su padre.

Estaba confundido, pues Omegas y Alfas se acercaron por igual.

Pero lo descartaban los Omegas por parecer tan calculador como un Omega.

Los Alfas le rechazaban por tener impulsos controladores de un Alfa.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué era él? ¿Por qué esa confusión?

¿Qué era realmente?

Averiguo y supo lo que era. Su padre no lo desmintió de ninguna forma.

Era un clase S, la clase Supreme que era Alfa y Omega a la vez.

Su padre decía que prefería que fuese un Alfa, sin embargo Akashi Seijūrō estaba orgulloso de lo que era.

Y no había fallos. Era perfecto tal y como era.

Midorima Shintarō quería ser su pareja por ser de la misma especie, sin embargo jamás pudo vencerle. Porque si había que obtenerlo habían que vencerle.

Era la ley de su clan, los leones.

Su vida debía estar enlazada a alguien más fuerte que él.

Y sin embargo.

Le venció alguien débil, por una torpeza, pero alguien del cual fue cautivado sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

Un clase S como él.

Furihata Kōki estaba destinado a él.


End file.
